First Valentine's Day
by Wisegirl13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's first Valentine's day as a couple. As if HoO never happened


_**This is just a little Valentines one-shot. Disregard HoO. Happy Valentine's Day! Or how I like to call it (I have two choices) Beware of Random Couples Day/Singles-hating Day.**_

I walked into the flowers shop with a wad of cash in my pocket. Well, my wad consists of forty bucks but that's beside the point. I'm spending my whole allowance on one thing. No, one person—my girlfriend, Annabeth. We've been dating since my 16th birthday in August, after the titan war. Now it was our first Valentine's Day together.

Between the times from August to now, Annabeth has transferred to my school. She was attacked by a hellhound during her lunchtime and was, sadly, expelled for 'damaging teacher's property'. At least now the girls in my school, whether they like it or not, know that I'm taken.

I walked up to the front counter to see a girl staring at her nails. _Typical_. Make-up was dumped on her face. Annabeth never needs that gunk because she's already beautiful. She has a natural glow.

"Um, excuse me?" The girl was knocked out of her state and her eyes automatically lightened. "Yes, handsome?" she said, flirtatiously. I felt disgust and moved away.

"Do you have any red carnations?" She leaned forward, trying to show me her cleavage. _What a fail!_ "Lindsey!", said an older women with light red-hair, "Leave this young man alone."

The elder looked at her with fury gleaming and her eyes soften when she looked at me, "Follow me dear." The things I deal with for my girl.

~oOo~

I secured the flowers and chocolates in my hand while standing in front of Annabeth's locker. I'm not a big fan of the hearts and lovey-dovey stuff but with Annabeth I obviously made an exception.

Annabeth walked down with some of her chemistry friends to her locker. Annabeth saw me and ran towards me. "Percy, what is all this?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wisegirl." I said leaning to kiss her cheek. She blushed and pecked my lips. I gave her the flowers and chocolates and I hugged her. Her friends saw the whole thing and squealed. I put my mouth to her ear and whispered, "Dress fancy tonight. I'm taking you out."

She nodded and smiled my favorite smile. I kissed her once again—longer this time.

~oOo~

I parked in front of Annabeth's apartment—which her mother paid for. I tightened my tie once at her door. I knocked and the door quickly opened. I got tongue twisted at her appearance. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her knee length blue dress.

"Hey." She said, showing her smile

"Hey." I said, still staring.

I kept looking at her eyes and got paralyzed.

"Hey." I said again.

"Hi." She said, a grin appearing.

I shook my head and took her hand. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Our mouths moved in synch. Her arms were around my neck. One of my hands was on her waist and the other was behind her head. She softly moaned and we both blushed.

"Ready for a trip around New York?" I asked after we separated. She smiled once again and nodded. Annabeth spent most of her time in the Empire State building and never looked around New York. Now, I had the chance to finally tell her how I feel.

~oOo~

Honestly, we had a great night. We walked past Broadway, Times Square and I bought Annabeth a teddy bear from the Toys-R-Us. Now we were walking in Central Park. We—surprisingly-looked like a normal, average couple.

We walked hand-in-hand and Annabeth's head was on my shoulder. I kissed her head and grinned to myself. We sat down at a nearby bench and I brought my hand from behind my back. A rose appeared and Annabeth's face sparked up.

"One beautiful rose, for one beautiful young woman."

Cheesy, I know. But it's really true. She leaned up and kissed me with her soft lips. "Thank you for this wonderful night, Percy."

My forehead rested on hers, "Wisegirl, I love you." Her eyes widened and then she smiled. She kissed me once again. She turned her head and made it deeper. After we separated, we both blushed.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." My heart fluttered and I pecked her lips.

"Thank you for being mine. Thank you for choosing me, Wisegirl. I will never leave you. If a day comes where I leave, remember it was forced. I will always love you no matter what happens. I love you."

_**Thanks for reading. Please review and please no flamers. Happy Singles-Hating Day! I mean Valentines…Remember this is after TLO and obviously HoO did NOT happen. **_


End file.
